How Far We've Come
by TheUnluckyShipper
Summary: As the day passes on, Anise thinks about how she and her Knights have came from the beginning; and if she is truly ready to face what could be the end


** Since I love this song so much, I made a songfic about it~**

**DISCLAIMER! I do not own Barajou no Kiss**

**Let's begin, shall we?**

xXx

_Hello_

_ Hello_

_ Hello_

_I'm waking up at the start of the end of the world_

_But its feeling just like every other morning before_

The day had started ordinarily for Anise, the sun shone, the birds sang and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was a perfect day, but Ansie knew deep down that it wasn't going to last. The Devil's Seal was finally going to give was, and she and her Rose Knights still hadn't found all of the Arcana cards. The pinkette knew that there was no time for choosing the next True Rose, and that they had only one option left: to fight to the bitter end.

_Now I wonder what my life is gonna mean if it's gone._

Anise hugged the pillow, feeling hollow inside. Now that the end was nigh, she couldn't help but think of how little she had done in her life, and how she wished she could go back and change it. Shaking her head, the Rose Princess drew out her four cards.

Black, white, red and blue, each symbolizing a rose, and by an extent, the four men who she had gotten extremely close to.

Mutsuki, who seemed to be emotionally detached, yet was fiercely loyal to her in the extremes.

Tenjou, who while appeared to be every bit a pervert, was extremely kind to her no matter what.

Seiran, fragile as he was, would always try his best to protect her from harm.

Kaede, who was a friend to her no matter what.

Compared to what they had done for her, she felt useless; all she had ever done was get into trouble and had to be protected. Yet despite this, she still had a selfish wish to go with them and try her best to fight in the battle. Shaking her head, she examined the cards once more, noticing for the first time the simple beauty they had. Anise pressed her lips against them, and a swirl of black, red, white and blue rose petals filled the room.

"So it's finally time, isn't it?" Kaede asked dryly, noticing her solemn face. She gave them a nod, not trusting herself to speak. There was silence in her apartment as everyone thought about the upcoming battle. It was just going to be the five of them; the fake knights had offered to fight with them, but Schwartz said that wouldn't be possible.

'_Only the actual Rose Knights can fight the Demon King and his minions,_" he told them. Clearing her throat, Anise spoke. "If any of you want to say goodbye to your family members I wouldn't mind. The Seal can last for a few more hours..." The message underneath was unmistakable.

_ 'We may not come back.'_'

"I need to say bye to my old man, I owe him that much." Kaede said, looking up.

Tenjou nodded and said, "I'd like to say farewell to my mother as well."

Seiran shrugged before saying, "I don't have anyone who would miss m-" Before he could finish his sentence, he was hit upside the head by Kaede.

"You're coming with me, whether you want to or not," he scoffed at him.

"I have no family to speak of, so I'll explore while I can." Mutsuki said with a shadow over his eyes.

"I'll come with you." Anise spoke up, blushing slightly when he gave her a look of surprise. "I already said goodbye to Papa, and I don't think I can do it again."

_The cars are moving like a half a mile an hour and_

_I started staring at the passengers and waving goodbye._

_Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time? _

The Shinkansen car slowed down, and Tenjou left, giving them a small wave as he headed to his mansion. Anise and Mutsuki stayed seated, waving back. Idly, the pinkette looked at her fellow passengers and their carefree expression, and couldn't help but envy them. Her eye landed on a couple. There was nothing extraordinary about them. They had average looks, with the girl leaning a little on the chubby side, but nothing special. Yet the way that the looked at each other gave her a little pang of pain. It was clear that the other was more special than anything in the world. It made her feel more alone than ever; she would probably never get to know how they felt. She shivered slightly, the day was chillier than she originally thought it would be, and her tee-shirt wasn't helping. Suddenly a warm weight fell on her shoulders and she felt much more comfortable. Looking up, she saw to her surprise that Mutsuki had taken off his coat and placed it over her shoulders.

Seeing the quizzical look on Anise's face, he shrugged, and said, "I can't have you falling sick just before a battle. Go to sleep, I'll wake you up when we reach our stop." A warm feeling filled her chest.

_'I guess I'm not as alone as I thought I was.'_ She thought, and nestled into the coat, dozing off.

_Well, I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

"We're here." Anise looked, disoriented at the sudden awakening. Mutsuki looked at her, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Trying to figure out was was so funny, she looked down and blushed. Inadvertently, she had used the Prince of Dark Stalkers as a pillow. Standing up, Anise couldn't help but reflect that if she had tried to do that a year ago, he would have probably bit her head off.

_Let's see how far we've come_

_ Let's see how far we've come_

_'We've all changed._' Anise thought, walking next to her raven haired companion. _'Mutsuki's mellowed out, Seiran gained more confidence and Kaede learned to be a bit more humble. Even Tenjou changed; he would have thrown a hissy fit before if he knew Mutsuki and I were alone together. I guess we've all grown up in our own ways.'_

"Have you had breakfast?" The question jolted her from her thought process. Shaking her head, the pinkette caught a whiff of something sweet smelling. Looking around, she saw Mutsuki on a bench, with a small pink box.

"What's in the box?" She asked, giggling slightly. Seeing Mutsuki of all people holding a pink box was a sight to behold.

"Breakfast," he said irritably, giving her a small glare. Anise couldn't help but outright laugh at this point. No matter how menacing he looked normally, a pink box with frills on the side took it all away. Yet, no matter how merry she was, the upcoming battle was still on her mind.

_Well I believe it all is coming to an end_

_Oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend_

Anise licked the last bit of the apple turnover of her fingers and let out a sigh of content. If she was going to die today, she would be well fed at the least.

"So, where do you want to go today?" She asked, waiting for his answer.

"I'd like to visit my brother's grave, if you don't mind." Mutsuki said, gauging her reaction carefully. Hearing that, a thought occurred in her mind.

"Sure, but afterwards can we go to my mother's? Papa told me where it was, and I don't think it would take too long..." Anise trailed off, staring at the ground. It was a silly request. She had never seen the woman who was her mother, or knew anything about her. Why should she visit her grave?

'_Because she tried her best to save me from this fate,'_ Anise thought, realizing the sacrifice her mother had made in order to try and save her.

_Let's see how far we've come _

_Let's see how far we've come_

A simple marker indicated where Yocteau lay, giving no hint of the troubled past he had. Though there were no bones to speak of, Mutsuki had still insisted on having a grave for his brother as a sign of respect.

"You really loved him, didn't you?" Anise asked him softly, gazing at his face. He had dropped his usual emotionless mask, and for once the pinkette could see the sorrow on his face.

"He was my brother." Mutsuki said simply, as if it explained it all. They stood together in silence and Anise savoured the tranquility of this moment.

But like everything, the moment came to an end when Mutsuki asked her, "Do you want to visit your mother now?" Anise inhaled sharply, and nodded.

_I think it turned ten clock, but I don't really know and_

_I can't remember caring for an hour or so_

Her mothers grave was in the very back, tucked away in a corner, hidden from view. Anise knelt by it, and stared at the characters on her mothers grave.

_Sayuri Yamamoto_

A name that was just as unfamiliar as the woman who was buried underneath the ground. A name that represented the mother she never had, the future that her mother had tried her very best to free her from.

_I started crying and I couldn't stop myself_

_I started running but there's nowhere to run to_

The world suddenly became blurry, and to Anise's surprise she realized that she was crying. Crying for the mother she never knew, for the sacrifices that were made on her behalf, and for the unknown future.

_I sat down on the street and took a look at myself_

_Say where you going man you know the world is headed for hell_

Dimly Anise was aware of being pulled into a hug, and the feeling of a hand patting her back soothingly. The pinkette buried her face into Mutsuki's shoulder, and slowly her sobs trickled off until they were halting gasps.

"It's alright, princess." He said gently, stroking her hair. "Everything will be alright." Even if there was no weight behind his words, she still found them comforting. The Dark Stalker waited until her breathing was steadier before saying gently;

"I really think you should go and see your father again."

_Say your goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to_

Anise knocked on the door, clutching Mutsuki's hand for support. There was a faint rustling sound, and the door opened, revealing a fair haired man with red eyes.

"Papa." Anise said, her voice shaking slightly. A look of surprise appeared on Schwartz's face, and he asked her, "What are you doing here, Anise? I thought you said your goodbyes already." As if a dam broke, Anise rushed forward and hugged her father with everything she had.

"I never said thank you for all you did for me," she said, her voice catching in her throat. He had cared for her as if she was his birth daughter, and at that moment she felt that nobody could have done a better job.

"You didn't need to," Schwartz said, patting her head. "Seeing you grow up into a strong young woman was a reward in itself." Here he paused, and said gruffly, "Your mother would have been proud of you."

_I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

Anise and Mutsuki waited for the others to arrive, standing outside the area that was going to be a battlefield shortly. A feeling of peace settled on Anise; she had completed the two tasks that were important to her: visiting her mother's grave and having an unexpected heart to heart with her father.

"You're much calmer now than you were in the morning," Mutsuki asserted, looking at her cautiously.

"I've done everything that I needed to, and besides, if we don't survive it's not like I'm able to regret anything," she stated calmly, clasping her hands in her lap.

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

"If we all thought like you then there's no way we'd survive this," Mutsuki said dryly.

"What do you mean!" Anise asked him indignantly.

"People who are okay with death in battle have already given up," he stated contemptuously, "it's people who fear to death that push themselves in order to live."

"You don't seem to be afraid of death, so why are you acting so high and mighty?" The pinkette demanded furiously.

"I have no fear of death itself; that is correct. But I _am_ scared of losing the person who I treasure most. I have to live for that reason and that reason only," he said, looking intently at her. Anise flushed when she realized that he was talking about her.

"I know this is the worst timing imaginable," He said quietly, and Anise had to strain her ears to listen to what he said next. "But if we survive would you consider going out on a date with me?"

Anise looked at him in shock, and asked dubiously, "did you just ask me out on a date?"

"Are you going to say yes, or no?" He countered. Anise bit her lip and was just about to respond when a loud shout interrupted their conversation.

"Are we late?" Kaede shouted, dragging Seiran by the arm.

"Well, since we're not being attacked by beings from hell, I'd say we came just on time," Tenjou said, stepping out of a limousine.

"You have a limo? Why didn't you give us a ride?!" Kaede demanded.

"Because I don't want dog hair on my seats," Tenjou said. Anise was just about to tell them to be quiet when as searing pain went through her chest. Giving a cry she fell to her knees and clutched her chest.

_Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end_

_Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend_

"The seal- it's coming undone!" She gasped out through clenched teeth. Schwartz had warned her that when the seal broke Anise would experience the worst pain possible, and that she'd have to push past it. At the time she had thought his warning unnecessary, but now all she wanted to do was curl up and cry. But she had a world to save, and this pain was nothing compared to the reward. "Tenjou, Mutsuki, barrier around the place," she said, pain entering her voice. A pale shimmer surrounded the courtyard, white with swirling patterns of black. A stab of white hot pain coursed through her body, and she knew at last the seal broke.

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

A rumble, and then shadows began to creep around them, covering every surface, inching towards them. A feeling of terror clawed up her back and she saw the full force of what they were against.

_It's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone_

_There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home_

Anise shrieked as they began to cover her, feeling hands on her legs and in her hair. Looking desperately around, she saw her knights were in the same condition, every one of them desperately trying to fend off the demons.

_It was cool, cool, it was just all cool_

_Now it's over for me and it's over for you_

Closing her eyes, she prepared to give up. An errant thought fluttered into her mind: _'I never gave Mutsuki an answer.'_ As if her thoughts reached him, she felt a light breeze, and heard demons scream and flee from her body.

"Don't you dare die on me," he told her coldly, helping the pinkette stand up. Anise flashed him a weak smile and said, "wouldn't think of it."

_Well it's gone, gone, baby, it's all gone_

_There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home_

Together, they cleared a path to where the other knights were fighting.

"Everyone, listen to me!" Anise yelled, vines lashing from her hands and beating back the demons. "Keep your backs to each other, don't let them be exposed! Don't let them climb on you, they spread desperation and hopelessness!" But as soon as she gave the order, the shadows began to disperse.

_Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool_

_Now it's over for me and it's over for you_

As quickly as the demons had come, they left, leaving an eerie calm.

"Did we win?" Seiran asked cautiously. Anise looked straight at the broken seal, an ashen look appearing on her face. Memories that weren't hers flooded her mind.

They had retreated before, and she had celebrated with her knights. The ground rumbled, and a being of pure evil had come from the ground. With a feeling of dread, she knew that the real battle had just started.

"No," the pinkette answered in a shaky breath, "the real battle starts now."

A clawed hand emerged from the shattered seal, and slowly, a being made of nightmares emerged.

_I believe the world is burning to the ground_

_Oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

"Christ, we're supposed to fight that?" Kaede said, aghast. The Demon King towered over them, and to their horror, the Rose Knights could see faces swirling on the surface, each one bearing an expression of great pain. Anise looked at the King in terror.

_'How are we supposed to fight that?'_ She thought, trembling.

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

She bit her lip, trying to master her expression. Seiran looked petrified, Tenjou was pale, Kaede was cursing and even Mutsuki looked frightened. All of a sudden, there was a warm breeze, and a gentle scent that was oddly familiar. There was a feeling of soft hands on her shoulders and for a moment Anise could have sworn she saw a woman who looked like an older version of her.

"_Mother?"_ She whispered, raising a hand to the disappearing apparition. At that moment, something clicked inside her, and she was no longer afraid.

_Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end_

_Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend_

"Kaede, go in for a frontal attack; Mutsuki, use Black Magic and assist him in any way possible," she ordered. "Tenjou, create a barrier around us, Serian, make some explosive potions and help me take care of any demons that might interfere with the main battle!"

_Let's see how far we've come_

_Let's see how far we've come_

The sound of screams filled her ears as she lashed out, demons vanishing each time the vine made contact.

_Let's see how far we've come_

A claw raked across her leg, Anise ignored the pain and continued to fight.

_Let's see how far we've come_

She heard a small whimper of pain beside. Turning her head, she saw to her horror that Tenjou was unconscious and that the personal shields were gone.

_Let's see how far we've come_

Her mind was on autopilot now. She vaulted over the shadowing beings and reached Seiran in mere moments. She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to where Tenjou laid.

"Seiran, can you heal him?" She asked, whipping a demon that got a little too close for comfort.

"Yes, I believe I can," the blue haired boy said carefully, his slim fingers already mixing god-knows-what into a small beaker.

_Let's see how far we've come_

Anise continued to protect the two men around her, but the extended use of her powers was taking its toll on her. She let out a triumphant cry when the last minor demon was vanquished.

_'Only one left.'_ Anise thought grimly, looking towards where Kaede and Mutsuki were fighting.

_Let's see how far we've come_

"Tenjou, do you think you'd be able to help us a bit more?" She asked gently, looking at his injuries. He gave her a small smile and said, "If I wasn't capable of that, then I'd be a sorry excuse for a Rose Knight, wouldn't I?" Anise gave a pat on the back, and helped him stand up.

"Alright boys," she said, speaking to Seiran and Tenjou. "Let's make one last push, shall we?"

_Let's see how far we've come_

The fight against the Demon King himself was a hell she'd never wanted to experience again. Every time they tried to attack, he would simply laugh, a guttural and feral sound, and brush off their blows as if they were merely mosquito bites.

"This isn't working," Mutsuki said bitterly, wiping blood from his eyes. Anise was too tired to make a snappy comeback, so she simply nodded. At this rate, it seemed like they'd never be able to defeat him. A stray thought entered her mind, and her eyes widened with surprise.

"The Demon King is made out of fear and hate, correct?" She asked Mutsuki slowly, hiding her expression.

"Yes, why?" He asked her sharply. To that, Anise made no response. If her idea worked, then the battle would be over, and if it didn't, it would only hurry the inevitable. She stood up, and without an ounce of fear or hate in her heart, walked right towards the monster.

"Anise, what the hell are you doing!" Kaede cried aghast at her actions. She made no response, and at last she was straight in front of the monster.

Deaf to the cries around her, she drew in a deep breath and said quietly, "I'm not afraid anymore."

The figure sneered and raised a hand as if to smite her. Calmly, she raised her hand, and vines flew from it, covering the menacing body part and locking it in place. With a certainty she didn't know she possessed, she sent vines straight through where the heart would be. With a cry of anguish, her enemy disintegrated, leaving only her. A feeling of extreme weakness went through her, and her legs gave way. A pair of strong arms caught her, and she was surrounded once more by a familiar scent.

"Fear and hate were his strength," Anise said softly, speaking more to herself than anyone else. "To kill him, we needed to not harbour any of those emotions. If we did, he only got stronger." Then, she realized who was holding her. Reaching up, the pinkette tucked a piece of raven hair behind a pointed ear and finally whispered her answer to him.

_Let's see how far we've come_

__**A/N: Holy shit, I loved writing this. It was just so fun to create a situation based on a song, and have for the most part, full creative reign on it. **

** And Anise's Answer? I'll leave that for you to decide. **

** FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT KNOW!**

** I'm currently writing a drabble series that is rated M for violence, and violence only, and I'd be very happy if you all could rate and review it ^_^ **

**Same could be said for STN and this story.**

**While some people use reviews as a way of getting the next chapter, I won't do that. But for me, reviews are like little reminders that people enjoy my story, and that what I doesn't go to waste. Well, I'm done my little spiel, have a nice day!**

** TheUnluckyShipper out~**


End file.
